No Matter
by AoifeUnudottir
Summary: Basically, this is 'someone give me a title', but improved. I liked the title given tome by rilla1989, so I used it. I might use the other one in another story. PG for the safe side. Currently hiatus - due for rewrite!
1. It begins

I don't own digimon.

The sun shone on the group of twelve friends who were accompanied by another 12, well, unusual array of creatures as they sat in a field in their favourite place. The digi world.

"BEAT YOU AGAIN TAI!" A young brunette yelled to her elder sibling for about the umpteenth time that day.

"I don't know how you got so good at basketball all of a sudden." He replied. She blushed slightly and snuck a quick glance at T.K who smiled back at her. Luckily, this moment of eye contact remained unnoticed by any of their friends.

"Want another game?" She asked, "I'll give you a chance!"

"That's what you said last time," Tai reminded her, "And the time before that, and the time before that too…" He slowly walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting.

"Oh well," She sighed and walked over to T.K.

"Y'know, half the moves you pulled on Tai out there even I didn't know!" T.K exclaimed. Kari grinned sheepishly.

"That's why people created the internet." She replied. T.K placed one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They watched as Davis desperately tried to get Tai to play a game of soccer with him while Tai gave a half-hearted wave of his hand and turned back to his girlfriend who was resting her head on his chest.

No one knew that Kari and T.K were actually a couple. And, at the moment, they didn't want anyone to know about it. Their brothers where constantly jumping down each other's throats so much that it would only spark another argument.

Sora, who was sitting under a tree turned to look at the boy next to her. He was staring at the couple by the fence talking happily to each other.

"Oh come on. Lighten up will you?" She said to him.

"How can I? The younger sibling of that THING is getting a little to friendly with my younger sibling, and all you can say is 'lighten up'?"

"Matt!" She exclaimed. (And you were expecting it to be Tai, weren't you?) She looked from the blonde next to her to the couple opposite them.

"Look at them. Can't you see how happy they are together?" She asked. The blonde looked from his girlfriend to his brother.

"Yes, I can see that they're happy together. But, you know Tai, he'll get over-protective of Kari and then do something bad to T.K because he's my little brother."

"Anyway, if Tai did hurt T.K, then he'd have to answer to Kari. And losing the friendship of his sister would really hurt him emotionally. He knows that." Sora replied. Matt pondered over this thought for a second. Yes, he supposed it was true. Kari and T.K did have a strong bond between them, but Kari would never stand up to Tai, would she?

He watched as the young brunette walked over to where her brother was sitting. Naturally, T.K hadn't followed.

"Hey guys," She said gently as she sat down.

"Hey Kar," Mimi replied as she snuggled up closer to Tai. After Matt and Sora became a couple, Tai was heart-broken. Mimi had consoled him and they kind of hit off after that.

"Tai, say hello to your sister!" Mimi scolded playfully. Tai mumbled some words that were so jumbled up you couldn't even count them.

But Kari saw it in his eyes. He was mad. And it was probably her fault. He must have seen her with T.K, and now he was going to murder her. In a metaphorical way obviously. She stood up and walked over to a slightly smaller group of friends.

"Hey Kari!" A spiky-haired boy yelled, "How's my girl?"

"I'm not 'your girl' Davis. I've told you that before."

"You're just being modest. I mean, who wouldn't want to be my girl?"

"I think the question is 'who _would_ want to be his girl'." Yolei stated under her breath to Ken, who she was leaning against.

The two had to try really hard for the rest of that conversation not to make eye contact. Otherwise, there would be an unexplainable fit of giggles.

Kari sat down next to Yolei and T.K came to sit down next to her.

"Hey, T.S, you want a game of soccer?"

"Alright," He sighed, "But all six of us have to play."

"Alright then. I choose-"

"Davis, I think considering the fact that you suggested the game gives T.K the right to pick his team first." Ken inserted.

"Oh, right." He blushed. He had been about to choose Kari. Obviously.

"Kari and Ken." He said gently. The two smiled and walked over to T.K.

"Well that leaves me with-"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Davis wants a game of soccer." Cody explained.

"Can I play then?"

"Yeah, but then we'll need one more person." Sora walked back to the group of older Digidestined and soon everyone lined up to be put in a team. It turned out that the two leaders were Davis and Tai.

In Tai's team were himself, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Cody and Sora. In Davis' team there were himself, Kari, T.K, Matt, Ken and Yolei. The fact that Kari was on the same team as Matt sparked an argument.

"Kari, Don't you want to be on this side?" Tai asked politely.

"No." She replied.

"Kari…"

"No."

"Kari, get on this side NOW!" He ordered. All eyes were on Kari as she hung her head and walked over to Tai's team. But she didn't.

"No." She repeated.

"I said, 'get on this side now!'"

"I know you did. And I said, 'no.'" No one had ever expected Kari to ever stand up to Tai. Not in all the years that they had known her. The argument, needless to say, stopped there.

The game started. Davis and Tai in goals, the digimon were cheering on their teams and the rest just darting around the miniature pitch.

"Kari, PASS!" T.K yelled to the brunette. She dribbled the ball in between Tai's legs (a move Tai had taught her when she was little) to get past him and then passed to the blonde who took it to the goal and scored. To say that Tai was fuming that T.K and Kari were working together so well would be an understatement.

Once the game had ended, the final score was 13-6 to Davis' team. To Tai's surprise, the person to get most of the goals past him was Kari.

They sat down again and started to decide what they were going to do next.

"Basketball." T.K said quietly. Kari nodded.

"Basketball sounds good." She replied, "So, basketball then?" Most people nodded, "The majority has spoken." They stayed in the same teams as before, with the exception of Tai and Kari sitting out. On Tai's orders. His excuse was that he thought Kari was looking a bit pale and if she went out it would be an uneven number on the teams. This, of course, wasn't anything relatively close to why he really wanted his sister to sit out.

"What is your problem Kari?" Tai asked when they sat down.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Sneaky, answering a question with a question." He suddenly turned serious, "Kari, you can't give in to him."

"What do you mean 'give into him'? Give into who?"

"Into Takeru." She sighed but her brother ignored it, "I know you don't really want to be around him. He's stalking you. I saw it before. You were talking and you squirmed when he did something."

"He tickled me, that's all. Anyway, he's not stalking me. If you were watching before, I went over to him."

"That's because you felt threatened by him."

"No I didn't." She replied, her brother really getting on her nerves now, "You just don't understand, do you? Then again, I didn't suppose you would. You're so selfish that, just because you had an argument with Matt, you're denying my happiness."

"Kari, you don't know what you're saying. Maybe you should-"

"Oh I know exactly what I'm saying Tai." She yelled.

Across on the pitch, Cody was watching the argument and not the game. And that was unfortunate.

"CODY LOOK OUT!" He heard someone yell. He turned just in time to see Mimi losing her balance and falling on him.

"Sorry Cody." She replied as she helped him up. He moaned and she realised he was holding his wrist rather tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I just twisted my wrist that's all." He walked off the pitch and sat down at the side.

"I'll sit out too," T.K said, "to make it fair." He sat down just a little way behind Cody and overheard a conversation that he didn't expect to hear.

"No Kari, listen to me. Takeru is every bit as bad as his brother," Came a first voice. He didn't turn around because they might accuse him of listening in. Which he was. Well, actually he wasn't. They were just talking so loud that it was quite impossible not to hear them.

"I know he is." T.K couldn't believe Kari would say that about him.

"So you agree that he is on the same level as his brother."

"Yes. Because his brother is a kind hearted person and a good friend and T.K is even more so, and if you would just have the courage to admit that you were wrong then you would realise this!"

"Kari, he's poisoned your mind."

"NO HE HASN'T!" She yelled. T.K couldn't stop himself from turning to look at them. He turned just in time to see her jump to her feet and run off into the trees. He quickly got up and followed her.

"T.K!" He heard Matt yell. He turned sharply to see his brother running up to him. Apparently the game had stopped due to lack of good players.

"What? Be quick Matt, I need to go after her."

"Stay here."

"WHAT?"

"Stay here. It's a pattern with everyone. You get into a fight with someone, you run away, you come back later and all is forgiven." He told his brother. T.K shrugged. He knew that it was true, but didn't know if Kari was the same as everyone else. Anyway, he believed his brother and returned to the camp.

To celebrate the defeat of Malomyotismon, the group had decided to camp in the digital world for a week. It was the summer holidays so school didn't matter and they had explained the situation to their parents who now knew about the Digimon etc.

Night fell. She still hadn't returned. The group slowly made their way into the tents that they had put up temporarily and slipped into their pyjamas then into their sleeping bags. The digimon, having slept during the say, were on guard. Taking it in turns so that the humans had an undisturbed night.

Here's to another story. See ya!


	2. Taichi how could you?

T.K's watch stuck 4:00 am. He got out of his sleeping bag, still fully clothed, and walked towards the forest.

He had to take special care when going past the group of digimon who were all awake talking quietly amongst themselves in a circle. He saw Patamon comforting Gatomon and telling her that Kari would be all right.

He slowly made his way towards the forest, luckily not snapping any twigs or rustling any leaves. As soon as he was out of earshot, he turned on a little torch that Kari had given him for his tenth birthday. He started walking faster and faster until her broke out into a run.

"Kari?" He whispered after a few minutes of running. Apparently, Kari had been here before as there was a path marked out that you would only noticed if you were looking really hard.

He followed the path until he found a clearing. The moon reflected off the water as it lapped the shore gently. The full moon shone a brilliant light into the world highlighting a boulder near the shore.

T.K gasped. The boulder moved. Slowly, it stretched itself out to reveal the shape of a human girl. He ran down to the figure and saw who it was.

"Kari…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned her head sharply to see his ocean blue eyes staring at her and calmed down.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought you were Tai or someone." She replied then turned her head to watch the white foam gently lap the shore.

T.K sat down beside her.

"Why is it our brothers who have to argue when we feel like this?" She asked the blonde next to her who sighed.

"I don't know Kari." He replied, "But we'll get through this together, no matter what happens." He turned to look at the girl next to him

Her eyes were now puffy and sparkling with tears, which slipped from her crimson pools and slowly wound there way down her cheeks to her chin and then, feeling the force of gravity, leapt to the ground, joining the remains of many others that had fallen before them.

He placed an arm around Kari's waist and pulled her close. She eventually gave into her emotions and started crying into T.K's shoulder.

For a moment, he was to astonished to move. But then, after regaining his composure placed one hand on her back and rubbed it gently. The obvious effect was that it soothed Kari. Her crying eased off a little and turned from pouring out her heart to gentle sobs.

After a while, she stopped crying. She looked at T.K with her puffy eyes and tear-covered eyelashes. He wiped the tears and spoke some words of comfort into her ear. She smiled at him then stood up and walked to the water's edge. She placed her hands gently into the water and raised them to her face, the cool substance clearing up her vision as the sun gently started to rise above the horizon.

"Kari. Look." T.K whispered. She raised her head, dried her face and looked at the sunrise. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The way the sky merged from the black of night to a reddish colour and then into the baby blue of morning, outlining the yellow circle in the middle. All of this was reflected on the still ocean surface.

"It's beautiful." She whispered back.

"Yeah. But not as beautiful as you." He replied. He lifted her head to face his and pulled her into a kiss.

At first, he had expected her to pull away, but she did the opposite. Taking his lead from her, he turned the kiss into a deeper, more passionate thing, which carried on until the two were almost out of breath.

"T.K!"

"KARI!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We'd better get back." Said T.K when he heard his older brother calling him.

"Yeah." She nodded and they headed back towards camp. She slipped her hand into his and he took a step closer. Eventually, they walked back into camp with T.K's arm around Kari's shoulders with her arm around his waist. Needless to say, the two older siblings were furious.

"KARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Tai demanded.

"Why it would seem that she is walking with me." T.K replied, earning the sniggers of a few of their friends.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE T.K!"

"TAI! TOUCH HIM AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Everyone looked at Matt who looked back with a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't say it! No matter how much I wanted to." He said shocked. So everyone looked at the two brunettes, and it became apparent who had said what.

"He's poisoned your mind Kari! Can't you see?"

"No Tai, you're the one who has tried to poison it!"

"T.K is an enemy!"

"No Tai! His brother is YOUR enemy! And you're my enemy. You've said it yourself before, 'the friend of the enemy of the enemy is my friend also'." She finished with a smirk on her face.

"I've never said that in my life!"

"Yes you have you just can't remember it because your brain isn't a brain at all, IT'S A HAIRBALL!"

"Don't you dare speak like that to me!"

"I'll speak to you any way I want!"

"Kari!"

"WHAT? What Tai? Are you going to tell me that I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend now? You gonna tell me that it's illegal for me to love someone? Huh? Well guess what Tai. You can tell me whatever you want. Because, unless you're telling me that you've apologised to Matt, I'm just gonna ignore you!"

"Kari…" His voice was getting smaller now.

"What? Are you going to apologise?"

"No. Not until he apologises first!"

"YOU STARTED IT!" She yelled, her temper growing short now.

"NO HE DID!"

"OH SURE HE DID! OH YES. LET'S ALL BELEIVE TAI BECAUSE HE'S OT HAIR FOR BRAINS AND-" He hit her. The group gasped.

"You've done it now Tai." T.K muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked towards Tai.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Tai, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just normal me. But you, you poisoned my sister's mind. And you're gonna have to pay for that…"

"Then you'll have to pay the consequences of hitting your own sister."

"It wasn't that hard."

"ONLY HARD ENOUGH TO KNOCK HER OUT TAI!" Sora yelled from where she was tending to an unconscious Kari.

"SHUT UP SORA!" He snapped as Joe rushed over.

"NO ONE YELLS AT MY GIRLFREND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Matt yelled, now getting angry. Taichi had now shouted at his girlfriend and had yelled at his brother. This was no longer a row between siblings; this was an all out personal war!

TBC

-

Ooh. What a cliffhanger! Well, see you next chapter! Only when I get reviews though… cough 50 cough (AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME A TITLE!)


	3. Not who he seems

Kari: Here's yet another chapter! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far!

DISCLAIMER: I own everything on this page! I even own the monitor your reading it on, the hard drive that you're connected to the internet on, the stool your sitting on, the house your living in, the-well, you get the idea.

Tai: Hikari-4-Takeru does NOT own digimon, or anything else that she claims to own.

Kari: TAI! You spoilsport…

Sora laid an unconscious Kari on the ground and ran over to restrain Matt. Meanwhile, Mimi was doing the same with Tai. They both somehow managed to stop the two boys beating each other to dust, although Mimi needed a little bit of help from T.K and Davis, while Sora was being helped by Ken, Izzy and Cody.

"Guys, stop this!" Yolei yelled. The two boys relaxed a little, but still glared at each other. A small groan grabbed the group's attention. Heads whipped round to see Kari waking up.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked over to Tai. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gasped. She hastily made a few steps back, away from her brother.

"What is it Kari?" Yolei asked.

"That's not Tai." She whispered, but the rest of the group heard her nonetheless.

"What do you mean it's not Tai?" Mimi asked accusingly.

"Exactly that." She walked up to Tai curiously, "It's…like someone else…or something else…wearing a mask…" She raised her hand to his cheek as if trying to find some seem or something where she could remove the mask and expose the villain.

It happened with the speed of light. But for readers who cannot read that fast, I will slow it down.

The gang let go of Tai as Kari placed her hand gently on Tai's cheek. Tai grabbed her wrist, turned her around so her back was against his chest, pulled out a dagger from his pocket and placed it against her neck.

"She's right you know…" He snarled in a voice that did not belong to Tai.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Matt demanded.

"I'm Taichi Yagami."

"NO, WHO ARE YOU REALLY?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked menacingly.

"YES!" And before anyone had a chance to react, 'Tai' has changed shape. Unfortunately, 'it' still had Kari in 'it's' grasp. When the light faded, everyone gasped.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me, did you?" Piedmon snarled at the onlookers.

"We defeated you!" Mimi gasped.

"No. You merely sent me to the Dark Ocean. I was able to break free."

"What do you want?" Davis demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your little playmate here." He indicated to Kari, who's head he had wrenched back and still held the knife in position. One false move from Hikari and she'd be history.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET HER!" T.K yelled.

"Oh yes I am." And with another blinding flash, he was gone. People were about to cheer when they noticed something else. Kari had gone too.

"We're done for." Cody mumbled.

Kari: Ooh, a cliffhanger. Sort of. I need reviews and inspiration here people!


	4. Elendil de Muerta

"We're done for." Cody mumbled.

"Don't give up hope, Cody. We'll get her back." Yolei replied. The group turned as they heard fast footsteps pounding on the floor. The sight was Takeru running away into the forest.

"I'll go after him." Matt replied.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't I see it coming?" Takeru yelled to himself as he thumped a tree.

"Takeru, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! If I hadn't have been so hesitant I could've saved her!"

"T.K, she had a knife against her neck. And, considering that that heartless fool doesn't care about anyone or anything, he would really have done it. You had every right to hesitate."

"Why didn't I notice that Tai wasn't Tai at all?" He yelled at himself, hitting the tree with his fist again.

"Because he was well hidden. You didn't actually come in physical contact so you wouldn't have been able to tell. It's not your fault."

"ARGH! If it wasn't for my stupidity Kari would still be here!" He yelled. Matt grabbed him and whirled him around.

"Takeru, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You hesitated because her safety was in danger, not because of cowardice. You didn't notice because of my stupidity. It was my argument that made you not notice. So if you should be blaming anyone, it should be me." Takeru looked at his brother with a calm face, one ready to crack at any moment.

"Matt, I'm sorry-"

"No T.K, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Matt, it's not your fault. It's really no one's fault if I think about it. I was just so mad that I didn't do anything that I was ready to blame it on myself."

"We all feel like that sometimes T.K. Come one, let's get back." T.K nodded and headed back to the group with his older sibling behind him. He had his head hung low so no one would see the tears strolling down his face. He had to stop thinking that it was his fault.

'Clear your mind of all emotions except your determination to complete your goal.' Kari had told him that sometime in the past. That's it, now he remembered. It was at one of his first basketball matches. It worked too.

He was snapped from his trance by the cackling of the campfire. Without noticing, he had walked back into camp and had sat back down beside the campfire. He stared into the dancing flames and felt his eyelids droop. Having a lack of sleep the previous night was a bad thing at the moment. It turned out to be even worse due to the fact that, if he had just stayed back at camp, she wouldn't have come back with him and she'd still be safe at the beach. Then again she'd probably have come back sooner or later. There was no way to escape the inevitable.

The group slowly thinned off to do their own activities while T.K remained at the fire, which slowly died. Even though the only thing to look at was a pile of blackened twigs, he still continued to gaze at where the fire had been.

-

"Let me go!" She yelled. The Scubamon ignored her and just tightened it's grip on her wrist. If it was painful before, it was agony now.

"Is the little child of light scared?" Piedmon taunted, "How does it feel to not have your digimon here to protect you?"

"First of all, she not MY DIGIMON, she's my friend. I don't own her and she has every right to leave me at any time she wishes. Second of all, I feel quite god actually. After not getting a proper chance to defeat you, I can finally prove my worth." She replied. Piedmon smirked.

"Do you really want to fur fill that promise?"

"I'm ready when you are." She spat back. Again, an evil smile played across Piedmon's lips.

"Bring him out." Kari was released while her Scubamon walked into the shadows. They returned a few minutes later with another figure. The hair was unmistakable.

"TAI!" She yelled. He lifted his face. It was pale and his eyes were lifeless, but it was still him.

"Every time you get hurt, or sustain an injury, he will have the same. Better be careful, hadn't you? He sneered. Kari, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation, thought about her offer.

"Do you want to take it back? Remember, if you win, you can both go free. If you lose, you both either die, or become slaves to my will. Which ever I think most suitable at the time. Will you swallow your offer?"

"No. I'm a person who's true to her word." She stood in a fighting stance, "Bring it."

A digimon walked out of the shadows, swords pointing out from various different places on its body. It pulled a sword out, and matched her stance.

-

The two stood facing each other, as though they could destroy each other by staring holes into their body. One on one, human against digimon, both in a fight to the death, both with something to gain or lose if they won or lost.

Swordmon charged at Kari, who twisted out of the way just in time, but not without a small scratch on her side.

Swordmon lunged at her, stabbing the air repeatedly. She revolved her arms in self-defence and walked backwards, Swordmon only advancing on her further.

She gasped as met back met a stonewall; it's iciness sending shivers down her spine. Swordmon leered at her, and lunged once again…

…only to get his sword stuck in a small crevice in the wall. He let go and frantically looked around for any signs of the girl. It appeared that she had flipped over him while he had lunged. She had grabbed up a sword off the floor, his sword. It must have fallen off of him while he had been lunging at her. She brandished the sword, as though tempting him to charge at her, which he did. She then threw the sword at him, which he missed, then flipped backwards, her feet catching his chin sending him flying backwards.

"Kari…" Tai started, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I…have no idea…" She replied.

Swordmon stood up again and charged at her. She ran to meet him, jumping above him at the last second. He couldn't stop in time, and so turned only to go flying into a pile f boxes.

"You…are a stubborn little a girl. A silly, stubborn, little girl. Go pick your flowers." He told her, emphasizing each word as though he were talking to a toddler.

"Better a silly girl with a flower and stubbornness, than a silly digimon with swords that you don't know how to use." She replied.

"Oh, and you know how to summon a sword, do you? Go on then, you stupid show off." Kari's face remained confident, but her mind wasn't sending out the same message.

Then, out of nowhere, words came to her. Like a language, long, dead and forgotten.

"_Elendil de Muerta!_

_Parient an Anuck!_

_Ha'thlyan! Ha'thlyan!_

_Elendil de Muerta!_" (1)

A bright light filled the room, but Hikari didn't flinch. She thrust one hand up in the air and a long glowing pole appeared. It transformed into a sword, silver and white gold encrusted the hilt, with a pink diamond in the middle. The sword gleamed a slight tinted pink, and gave off an aura of the same colour. (((You should see my drawing of this sword. Wow!)))

In the cage, Tai gawked at her. He had never seen his sister do that before. He had never even heard those words, they didn't make any sense.

He took in the whole image of his sister, and then did a double take at what she was now wearing.

She now wore a black one-piece cat suit, sleeveless at the top, starting in two arcs that stuck to her chest, moving further down, he noticed that she was wearing a belt with a hilt on her left hip and a small, leather pouch on her right hip.

The pants ended at her knees, two small throwing daggers at each side of her leg, one at the front and another sideways at the back of her knee on both side.

Coming from under the trousers were knee-length leather boots with a moderate heel.

He looked at Kari's face. Her hair was now down to her hips and was loosely curled. Her face had matured, and so had her figure, sporting more curves and making her look a lot more grown-up.

"So it is you…master Piedmon will be pleased to know this." Swordmon muttered as he looked at the human. He turned and quickly scampered off before anyone could stop him.

Kari turned and ran towards her brother. As smoothly as something can be done only when you have practiced many times, she placed a hind on the lock, which glowed a faint pink. It unlocked itself and Tai stumbled out. He hugged his sister tightly.

"Kari," he started once he had let go, "how did you do that?"

"Once again, I have no idea." She replied.

Tai was about to suggest getting out of the building when Kari started swaying slightly. Tai had to rush around behind her to catch her before her unconscious body hit the floor. She glowed a bright pink.

When the light had faded, she was just normal Kari again. Tai was thankful. He didn't know what he would have told the rest of the gang if…

The gang! Surely they would be worried about Kari and him. He lifted Kari up into his arms and walked towards the door, half expecting it to be guarded. Luckily it wasn't. He pushed it open and squinted as the sunlight first entered his pupils. When his eyes finally got used to the light, he carried on walking.

-

_**1**_

_Elendil de Muerta!_

_Parient an Anuck!_

_Ha'thlyan! Ha'thlyan!_

_Elendil de Muerta_

-Pronunciation-

Ellen-dille deh Moo-err-ta!

Pear-ee-ent an An-uck!

Hath-lian! Hath-lian!

Ellen-dille deh Moo-err-ta!

-Translation-

Elendil I summon you!

My powerful will to do!

Come forth! Come forth!

Elendil I summon you!

-

Kari: So…what on earth happened there?

H-4-T: You came back then?

Kari: I wanted to know what happened to me.

H-4-T: Well, everything will be explained later. Bye for now!


	5. Cryptic answers may not be true

H-4-T: I don't own anything, except Kari's outfit when she changes and the language that she speaks.

"So…does anyone have any ideas? Anyone at all. Come on…" Matt hinted. The group just looked blankly at him.

The first plan was sneaking in. But, after a scouring of the place, the only way to get in undetected was through the main entrance, which was probably guarded.

After that, it had been the windows, but this time they had actually seen the guards standing there, looking out. So that had been thrown as well.

"Guys, I'm getting two signals on my D-3." Yolei told them, "One is one of the old Digivices and the other is a D-3. Probably Kari and Tai."

"But how do we know that this Tai is the real one?" Davis asked.

"No clue. Let's go and see them. We can hide in the bushes until we know for sure, and just play it by ear if we're not." Matt summarised. The group nodded.

Tai picked his way slowly between fallen twigs and uprooted vines and roots, careful not to fall over and injure his sister. He looked down at her face. She still looked so innocent when she slept. Not having to worry about anything. Not when she was in a place of security where Dreams happen. He sighed. If only life were as simple as her face portrayed.

He sighed and took a few more steps forward, jerking to a stop when he heard a slight rustling in the bushes around him.

He gently placed Kari down by a tree and looked around.

"Who's there?" He demanded, "Show yourself!" No one answered, "I'm warning you. If you don't show yourself, I will honestly come and get you, be you friend or foe." Still no answer.

A small rustle in one of the bushes made his head snap round. He saw it move slightly, and he knew it was too violently to have been moved by the little wind that gently eased through.

He dove at the bush, only to meet someone very familiar inside.

"Davis?"

"So, you're definitely the real Tai?"

"Yes, Matt, I am the real Tai."

"And you're not going to hurt us or kidnap Kari again, are you?"

"Kari's my sister, why would I kidnap her?"

"And why was Kari unconscious?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow." Tai sighed and relayed what had happened, leaving out Kari's transformation.

"I think that's him." T.K replied.

"Thank you." He replied as he was released from the tree that he was tied to. This was the test. They would let him go and see what he did. If he hit out at anyone, especially Matt, then they would know it was him. If he did something else, then they would keep an eye on him.

Tai stood up infront of Matt, and drew back his fist. Matt only smirked and gave a discreet thumbs-up to T.K, who told the rest of the gang. Tai was about to strike when a soft moaning came from where Joe was sitting. Tai dropped his fist and rushed to his sister's side, T.K and Davis hot on his heels.

Kari's eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted as she made everyone out.

"Hey people." She croaked.

"Hey, how you feeling?" T.K asked in the same gentle voice that made the girls at school melt.

"Besides a small headache and being really tired, I'm fine." She replied.

"Good."

"What happened in there?" Davis asked.

"Well…I'd rather not say." She replied. Davis nodded, Tai pondered and T.K shot her a worried glance. She only smiled gently back at him.

"Master…it is her. It is she. She is the one you have been searching for." Piedmon told his master. The Master only nodded, "What would you like me to do?" The master thought for a moment. Here was Piedmon, one of the four Dark Masters (((there were 4, right?))) kneeling to him. Then again, it was only a small price to pay to someone when they had brought you back from limbo.

"Nothing. Monitor her, see who she is closest to, then return to me. Do not do anything other than this." The Master demanded, his voice crackling and cackling, rumbling and tumbling and echoing around the great hall. Piedmon bowed a low bow and left the room.

H-4-T: There ya go, another chappy done and dusted. Please don't flame because it was so short. R+R! HAPPY READING!


	6. Secrets and plans

Andy: I wanna hear a story.

H-4-T: But you don't like stories.

Andy: Yeah I know. I wanna hear a story!

H-4-T: Ok, which on do you want?

Andy: I want that one.

H-4-T: But you don't like that one.

Andy: Yeah I know. I want that one.

Kari stifled a yawn as she entered the apartment. The last thing she needed was her mum to give her her homemade vitamin pills, or rather, mush.

She opened the door and went to her room. She had just been talking to T.K at the park about random things to get her mind off what had happened earlier. Tai followed her in and closed the door behind him, not bothering to knock.

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked, her voice warm and welcoming.

"I just wanted to talk for a minute." Kari turned to face him and offered him a seat on her bed. He accepted and she sat next to him.

"What is it? Girl troubles? Exam worries?"

"Girl troubles…are you a girl?" He teased. She picked up a pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"No, duh, I'm an alien."

"I always wondered why you weren't human."

He looked around her room and noticed a lot of changes since the two had shared.

"I see you've re-decorated." Kari nodded, proud of her work.

She was about to say something when her mother called.

"Hikari? Honey? Could you just nip down to the grocery store for me?"

"See ya Tai!" She said as she left her room.

There were distinct mutterings, what sounded like a less-than-enthusiastic 'hooray', and then the apartment door closed.

Tai stood up and walked around the room.

The walls had changed to a lovely shade of creamy-beige. As he looked around, he noticed that all the crests had been painted on the wall.

Over by the window, there were two. Above the pane of glass was the crest of courage and below was the crest of friendship.

Opposite the wall with door on was a high sleeper (((a cabin bed I think they're also called. The top bunk of a bunk bed.))). The rails were a metallic pink and the duvet on it was lilac with a homemade Gatomon teddy at the bottom.

Underneath that was a desk with a computer on it. On the wall behind it were two more crests, sincerity by one side and love by the other.

A vanity table stood on the wall opposite the bed. It had a few candles that stood just infront of the mirror. Tai assumed that her make-up (though she rarely ever wore it) was in the cupboards underneath the top surface. By that desk was knowledge and reliability.

As Tai went to walk out of the room, he realised something. He had not yet seen the crests of Hope and Light. Knowing Kari, she would have put them somewhere.

He looked around the room for almost an age before he gave up. Obviously, wherever they were, he couldn't find them. He walked out of the door but something caught his eye.

He looked up and there they were, above the doorframe. Hope and Light, next to each other, painted in metallic colours and outlined in glitter.

Tai smiled and left the room. He walked into the sitting room and sat down. He turned on the TV as a very flustered Kari entered the apartment. She gave her mum the bags and came and sat next to him.

"Ten minute warning," she whispered, "mom's making three bean salad." Tai rolled his eyes and pulled a face. Kari smiled, "So what did you want to talk about before?"

Skipping the usual prep-talk, he went straight into it.

"Why didn't you tell them about the transformation thingy?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. Something in my head kept telling me not to tell them, yet." She replied, "They'll know soon enough. I can feel it."

"Anything else? Like…you don't want to make it more dramatic and get everyone's attention." Hikari's face changed into a sly grin and her voice changed slightly.

"Mebbe…" Tai laughed. His sister sure was a good girl.

"Master. I have found someone."

"Speak."

"She is close to the leader. The eldest leader. It looks as though he is her brother."

"That would be the one we captured, yes?"

"Yes, master." A sly grin overcame his master's face, but soon faded.

"We cannot use him again. We have already used him once, and they may be expecting another attempt to try and break _him_, not her."

"Yes master."

"Keep on the job, Piedmon, I want her."

Andy: I don't want it now.

H-4-T: Why?

Andy: I can't read.

H-4-T: **throws hand up in defeat** I hate it when my chapters get this short. Tell you what, though, I bet you didn't think that it would and up like this, huh? To tell the truth, neither did I. Oh well, cest la vie.


	7. The first detention

H-4-T: Don't own, can't sue, flame at your own risk.

It was another dreary, boring day in the place feared by most. Feared more than the dark Ocean. It was school.

The Digidestined were at lunch, with only a few of them missing. Three to be precise.

Those three were sitting in room 48 in a special club. The detention club.

"I want you three to sit here quietly while I go and photo copy these sheets. I won't be long." Mr Kimber told them. They nodded at him with glum faces.

As soon as the door had closed, a paper ball was sent flying at the brunette in the back corner. It hit her and she ran a hand over the back of her head where it had made contact. She picked up the note off the floor and read:

_Hey Kar! How dus it feel 2 b in ur 1st detention? XDavisX_

She looked at the note and smiled.

Well, considering it's your fault that we are here… 

She scrunched it up and threw it back just as another note came flying at her.

Hey Kari. What do u think of deten so far? Pretty borin eh? U wanna cum 2 mine after skule? 

She smiled again.

It is boring yeah. Sure, I'd love to come to your house after school. I don't think I have anything on…not that I can think of.

Once again she scrunched the note and threw it.

She looked and saw Davis about to throw a paper ball, but then she looked through the glass panel in the door and shook her head. He was about to ask why when the door opened and Mr Kimber walked in.

All he saw was three innocent students lucking bored, glum and seriously annoyed.

"I think you have learned your lesson," He told them, "You may go." The three smiled big smiled, grabbed their bags and left the room faster than anyone could say 'Digi-port open'.

Downstairs in the lunch queue, Yolei was keeping an eye on the doors, waiting for three of her friends to come in. It had been fifteen minutes since the bell had rang, and, considering it was pasta and meatballs today, Davis should have been here fifteen seconds after the bell had gone.

She paid for her food and sat down with Cody at one of the tables. It wasn't long before the table was filled up with older jocks and beauty queens who seriously annoyed Yolei.

"Cody, do you want to move somewhere else?" She asked as politely as she could through gritted teeth. Cody didn't properly understand Yolei's annoyance at the group at the other end of the table, but he did know when to agree with Yolei.

"Sure." He nodded. The two stood up with their trays and scanned the room for another place to sit.

Someone familiar, waving at them, in the far corner. Cody squinted to get a better view.

"Come on Yolei, I think we got us a place to sit." Cody walked over to the table and Yolei followed.

"Hey guys." Yolei said as she sat down. It was a group of six people Three year elevens, two year tens (((and a partridge in a pair tree. You try it, the words fit!))) and one year twelve. These people were Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Takachiwa, Koushiro Izumi and Jyou Kido.

"Where's my little bro then?" Matt asked.

"And Kari." Sora added.

"We don't have a clue."

"Mini-shack?" Tai asked. Cody shook his head. He was about to say something when two bickering voices interrupted him.

"Well if you hadn't have been falling asleep in class then you would have been here for the meatballs."

"And now you're blaming it all on me! Come on, Kar, tell him it's not my fault." A second voice entered the conversation.

"I'm staying out of this." It was a female's. The group looked and saw T.K, Davis and Kari in the lunch queue desperately trying to get the food. Well, Davis and T.K were, Kari was more interested in desperately trying to put up with the two arguing teens.

Within a matter of minutes, the group of three were sitting on the edge of the table where the rest of the Digidestined were.

"Hey guys." Kari said as she sat down.

"What took you three so long?" Matt asked, his blonde hair falling infront of his blue eyes.

"Detention." The three answered in unison. There was silence before the table, especially Tai and Matt, erupted into laughter, making some of the other students around them stare.

"Oh my god! Hikari Yagami and detention in the same sentence! Without 'never had' in the middle! I never thought I'd live to see the day." Yolei teased.

"Ah, leave her alone." Mimi defended, while trying to hide her own laughter.

"Yeah, it was Davis' fault anyway so, no surprise there." T.K explained.

"It was not my fault, T.P!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" This conversation carried on for quite a while.

"Kari, how do you put up with it?" Mimi asked her quietly.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue."

At the end of the day, with Kari finally managing to bring peace between the two, even god doesn't know how, the group met in the computer room.

"Ready?" Izzy asked. The younger group held up their Digivices and the rest followed.

"Digi-port open!" The group of eleven felt the familiar indescribable sensation of travelling inbetween worlds…

…until they landed in a heap on the other side.

"Uh, guys? D'you mind getting off of me?" Came Kari's muffled voice. The pile slowly got up to reveal a flattened, dishevelled Kari.

"Sorry." They apologized sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter. Someone always has to be at the bottom." A roar sounded from across the planes.

"And I thought we came here for a picnic or something!" Mimi whined as they ran towards the sound.

Upon arrival, the saw something they didn't expect. Two Monochromon. They were just fighting for territory. The group sighed in relief and were about to turn away when-

"I knew the sound of fighting would get you digi-fools here." A voice yelled. Everyone looked around and finally spotted Piedmon. Another figure ran up behind them and joined the Digidestined's group. Ken.

"What do you want, Piedmon?" Tai yelled, still a little peeved at what happened last time.

"I just want a friend. Namely your little girl there." He pointed at one of the group, and people followed the line of his finger.

"There's no way on this earth you're gonna get Sora!" Davis yelled.

"NO! Not her you bumbling buffoon! I mean Light, not Love, Light!" the group stared at Kari, who seemed physically unfazed, but her eyes had clouded over with rage and her muscles had tensed slightly.

"What do you want with her?" T.K demanded.

"Has she not told you?" The group once again looked at Kari.

"Told us what?" Sora asked gently.

"Who she really is. What she can become." Even Tai knew what is was now, "Courage knows, yes, Courage knows it well." Everyone looked at Tai.

"It's nothing. It's not mine to tell." He responded. The group looked at Kari again, who still didn't seem like she was going to tell them. She just glared straight ahead at Piedmon.

"So, little girl, will you come with me willingly? Or do I have to force you?"

"I'll never go with you." She spat, the Digidestined took a couple of involuntary steps backwards at the iciness and anger in her voice.

"Oh dear…I guess I shall have to make you." Piedmon sighed.

"Go for the younger blonde. She's close to him. I can feel it." He told his loyal servant.

"_I shall not fail you_." Came Piedmon's reply.

"Trump sword!" Swords flew towards the group. As they got closer, Kari stared ahead of where they were headed, and noticed whom they were going towards.

"T.K! Move!" He stayed rooted to the spot. She looked at how fast the swords were going.

She charged at the blonde, knocking him off his feet and onto the dirt path just as the swords whizzed pass. Everyone else in their path moved and they hit a tree instead.

"Very good, you stupid, pathetic girl. But what if I was to aim the attack at you? What would you do? Would you transform? Would you use your energy to save your friends? But what if you were separated? Let's find out, shall we?"

"You haven't got enough power to separate us!" She yelled.

"I don't but my master does, and he lent some of that power to me." His arms waved in the air and the sky darkened.

Kari felt a weird sensation overpower her body. She looked down to find that she, along with her fellow Digidestined, was floating in the air.

"Let's see how you handle this, Queen Elendil!" Piedmon yelled.

As if she had been charged at herself, she was thrown to one side, away from her friends who were also going in various different directions.

She felt herself travelling for a few minutes before everything went black.

H-4-T: I'm pretty pleased with the way this story is turning out. Especially considering I only wrote the first chapter of this without thinking anything through.


	8. Waking up

Tai awoke with a groan. He sat up slowly and looked around.

He was in a clearing surrounded by trees. They seemed so real, more realistic than the place he had been only seconds before. He was still in the Digital world, but he was alone.

Or so he thought.

A roar to his right alerted him that he thought wrong. As he turned to face the sound, a large Tyrannomon crashed through the bushes. Tai turned and ran. Without Agumon there, he felt vulnerable, naked to any attacks that might hit him. Just shows how much a Digidestined depends on his or her partner.

He rounded a corner and bumped into a figure. He sat up and looked at the person he had rammed into.

"Matt!" Matt glared at him.

"Thank you for knocking me over, baka!"

"Insult me later. Right now, we have a Tyrannomon on our tail." Tai explained. Matt was about to say something when the rhino digimon appeared. Tai stood and pulled Matt onto his feet. No words were exchanged between the two, but they started running at exactly the same time.

"Ow!" she stared at her hands, "Oh man! I can't believe my luck! I broke a nail. And I only had them manicured yesterday!"

Mimi Takachiwa had been walking through the dense forest for while now, the humid air getting on her nerves.

She heard a branch snap behind her. Turning to see the owner of the breath she screamed in surprise.

"Mimi! Calm down! It's only me!" Mimi stared at the girl infront of her. It was Miyako Inoue.

"Yolei, sorry. I thought you were some big scary digimon or something." Yolei sent her a glare and placed her hands on her hips.

She was about o say something when voices interrupted them. Out of instinct they dove behind the nearest bush and hid silently.

(((Well nah…it's not like they're going to have a party behind the bush while they hide, is it?)))

"We need to find them! I don't want her to get hurt!" One voice squealed.

"Palmon, please calm down. Gennai wants us to search for them and we can't for it when you two don't look." Another voice answered.

"Will you two please keep your eyes open? Hawkmon, can you please come up here and help me look for them?" There was a flutter of wings and then silence.

A twig snapped. The two girls whipped around to see a small plant-like digimon staring at them in awe.

"Mimi!"

"Palmon!" The two hugged tightly.

"Yolei!" the lilac-haired girl turned to see a small brown and white bird land with another pink one.

"Hawkmon! Biyomon!" She exclaimed. The two birds ran towards her and were engulfed in a strong hug.

"Where's Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"We don't really know." Yolei apologized. The pink beard closed her eyes.

"I promised to always protect her, and now I can't. I promised to always be there for her, and now I can't. I can't believe I broken my promises to her!"

"Biyo, calm down. We'll probably be able to trace her via the digivices and then you'll be able to see her again. Nothing's gonna happen to her." Mimi replied.

"Mimi, that has to be the most sentimental thing that I have ever heard you say." Yolei replied.

"Come on. We have to go back to Gennai and tell him that we found you. After that we need to go out and search for the others." Palmon urged.

"Ok…" Yolei answered, her brow furrowed as she stared at the bush where she thought she had saw movement.

Sora whirled around at the twig snapping behind her, and the sound of voices. She couldn't recognise them, and she couldn't hear what they were saying, but something told her that she knew them.

She crept slowly towards a bush to see a lilac haired girl say something then furrow her brow in her direction.

"Yolei…" Sora whispered. Yolei turned to follow another girl and three digimon who were disappearing into the trees opposite.

Curious, Sora followed ducking behind trees and bushes so as not to be seen. She didn't know why she was hiding from her friends. Perhaps it was the incident with Tai- no, Piedmon that had alerted her senses.

Joe, Izzy, Cody and Ken had been walking for a while now through the scorching, deserted, sandy wasteland. They had had no water and it was taking a stress on their bodies. Ever reliable Joe had, for once, not been so reliable, forgetting to bring a bottle with him.

"Guys!" Ken exclaimed. They sluggishly turned to face him, "Over there! Water!" He explained, not wanting to waste energy thinking about proper sentences.

(((In other words, the author is just pretty lazy rite now.)))

The three other boys' faces lit up and soon they were running towards the pool, not caring about their aching muscles and obvious exhaustion. Their mouths so dry they would drink Mrs. Kamiya's Beef Jerky Shakes (Izzy can tell you from experience how awful these taste).

They reached the water hole and, thankfully, realised that is was not the mirage that the nagging thoughts in the back of their heads had told them it was. They immediately stooped down beside the water and hungrily scooped up the water into their mouths. A scream of sheer joy rose from the other side and, peering into the distance, saw a small figure running towards them.

The figure ran to the water hole and also started drinking hungrily, as though he too had been starved of water.

"Davis!" Cody exclaimed. The other looked up confused, but his face soon changed into pure happiness.

"Cody! Guys!" He jumped in and swam over to them.

"Have fun?" Ken asked as his leader dragged himself out.

"Yes actually." Davis replied.

"Glad to know…" Ken replied, rolling his eyes.

H-4-T: Hey guys! Right, after this there probably won't be much mention of any characters besides T.K and Kari, for two reasons.

1) I want this t be centred on them.

2) I can't really write emotions for anyone else because I feel I know these two best.

Hey! Believe it or not, this was one of my first stories that I ever wrote! I'm so glad that I've got these ideas and am able to write them in. Oh well…LATERZ!


	9. Where am I?

T.K sighed as he continued to walk through the solid snow, everything below his knees numb with the cold.

For what felt the thousandth time, he tripped and fell, only to push himself back up again.

He looked straight infront of him to see a large castle staring back at him from the horizon.

'That's confirmed it,' T.K thought, "I am _definitely_ not in the Digital World anymore.'

He ran in the direction of the distant castle. Unfortunately, his legs refused to budge, as though something was telling him not to go any farther. But, curious as he was, he ignored it and pushed himself forward, his feet grudgingly moving.

He heard snow crunching behind him, and felt a blow to the back of his head. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor, but he heard everything that went on.

"_Hannas erma_." One voice said.

"_Et! Erma nan kein Hanien_." Another voice argued, "_Vay tun enyen_." He heard a stifled gasp and the sound of a swords stabbing something he could only assume to be one of the guards.

"_Du_…" The first voice whispered. Another sword sound. He heard the sword being put away and heard footsteps in the snow around him. He opened his eyes as he felt the person kneel down next him. He saw crystal blue orbs looking at him from a pale face with white hair. It was a young girl.

"Sh…" she whispered, "Shh…" And everything went black.

H-4-T: A pretty short chapter, but I wanted to get something with T.K with his own chapter, as I've never done that before.


	10. The remains of the Light Existance

Kari made her way across the snowy hills. The chilly air was biting at her nose and sending chills down her spine, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, cursing silently for not being able to get a jumper and having to brave the elements in nothing but a sleeveless t-shirt.

She stumbled over and rolled in the snow, tumbling farther and farther down the hillside until she came to a sudden stop at something solid. She brushed her hair out of her face and stared into the eyes of a tell being.

Its body was tall and hidden with black armour. Its face was hidden under a helmet, the sunlight showing a little bit of purple skin.

Looking past the guard, Kari saw a black castle with more guards wearing the same uniform. The outer wall was high and inside there were four tall citadels with a more focal point in the middle, so indescribably beautiful and yet haunting at the same time Kari couldn't remove her eyes from it.

Until she was forced to. She was roughly dragged to her feet by the guard she had been staring at only seconds before. As he held her at his shoulder height, she took a wild guess at seven feet high. He tucked her under his arm and marched inside.

Once inside the castle, a sharp pain hit her but she regained the urge to cry out. She didn't know who was here, who could be her enemy, and she didn't want them knowing her weaknesses. So, while her head felt ready to explode, she put up with the pain and let herself be silently carried to somewhere unknown…

He ached all over, and for once he was please about it. That meant he could feel pain in his body instead of putting up with the numbness of before.

He heard a soft cackling sound beside him. He rolled over (despite protests) and saw a small campfire with a girl sitting next to it, her fragile figure silhouetted in the light.

"Kari?" He said gently, his voice not wanting to respond. The girl seemed to jump a little, and turned around.

"No, I'm not whom you think. I am Melody." She replied. T.K looked at her, studying her features, as if believing that she wasn't real.

She was quite tall and had a very fragile figure, looking as though too much exertion and it would snap. Her white hair fell down to her waist. It was down with the style so familiar to T.K.

It was a side parting with a baby blue plain clip in one side, two pieces of hair shorter than the rest dangled infront of her ears. Her pale face outlined her ice-blue eyes, so cold, yet so full of warmth.

She wore a blue tank-top and khaki shorts, with bare feet. At her side lay a long staff engraved with such fine detail, Takeru could not make it out.

"Melody…" T.K repeated, the syllables slipping easily off of his tongue. The girl smiled at him.

"Yes, that's right. Might I ask what you are called?"

"I'm Takeru, but people just call me T.K."

"Tee…Kay…such a strange name. Where is it that you come from, with such an unheard name?" T.K cocked an eyebrow.

"I come from Odiaba."

"Where?"

"In Japan. You do know where that is, right?"

"I have never heard of such a place." Her face then contorted into a thoughtful expression, "Well, actually…yes. I have heard of such a place. But I thought it was only a myth, or a fantasy made to help little children dream."

"Please, tell me." He urged moving to sit nearer the fire.

"Well, I haven't heard it in a long time, but here goes anyway." She thought or a moment, "Once upon a time, as all stories must start, there were four worlds. The world of light, the world of darkness, the digital world and the human world. These four worlds lived in peace and harmony, save for one.

'The world of darkness had always hungered for more. It wanted more power, more land, more everything. The leaders of this world set armies to all other worlds to try and capture them, but none prevailed. They were all defeated. The other worlds were just too strong over the weak forces of the darkness."

"Why didn't the winning armies destroy the Darkness then?" T.K asked.

"Because that would have thrown our world, and the other two, completely off balance. You see, Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Black and White all fit together to create a whole shape, say a circle." She drew a picture on the sandy floor of what T.K recognised as the yin-yang symbol, "Without one of these parts, the other would collapse. If the worlds of Light and Darkness were gone, it would start a chain reaction that would inevitably trigger the next apocalypse."

(((Sorry, I was watching the Mummy returns just now. And, don't flame about this bit, it is 10:15 and I have an operation tomoz so…)))

"I see…anyway, carry on."

"Where was I? Ah, yes, I remember now. The armies of Darkness kept coming and coming, ignoring the plain as day fact that they would never win. An army would come, be defeated and then go again, just like that.

'All was silent for years. At first, the guardians of each world thought that there would be something wrong, that it was a false attempt to lure them into a false security, so they kept on their guard. Through the next three years after that, the guard was forgotten and the thoughts of deceit lain to waste.

'The armies stopped training, causing them to fall slack. People became merrier, not so uptight that there would be a large fight. But they were wrong.

'The attack came from neither the Darkness' armies or minions, but from within the Kingdom of Light itself.

'People became so merry that things got out of control. People would argue over the slightest things and soon their souls would be covered in darkness when their friends would not forgive them.

'The Darkness had been waiting for this opportunity and offered those in the dark a chance to let everything be forgotten and put in the past. Not knowing or suspecting anything, they accepted.

'Only a few months later, most of the population had disappeared, leaving only a few. With the armies slack from lack of training, and no one as back-up, the kingdom was prone to the attacks that the Darkness threw at them. They were easily defeated.

'And so that is how it is today, the Darkness ruling over both Light and Dark worlds."

T.K took a moment to let everything sink in.

"But what about the Human and Digital worlds?"

"They fought, something the Darkness was not expecting them to do. But, being human, they too had darkness inside of themselves. The last Mages of the kingdom of Light sealed the two worlds off. Somehow though, the dark world was able to connect to the Digital world but was too weak to rule it. The same was said for the human world, as the Darkness connected to certain people, either through past experiences or history." She explained as she placed another piece of wood on the fire.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that one of the people with a darkened connection was from a place called Japan in the Human world, so that's where I think I have heard it before." T.K just nodded, "You'd better go back to sleep. You still look tired and it might help the story sink in. It plays an important part in this world and I can assume that you are not from it."

"What world are we in?"

"You are in what used to be the kingdom of Light."

H-4-T: Can't really say much except R+R plz!


	11. Next orders

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU LOST THEM'?" A voice roared, the kneeling Piedmon cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry, master, but the powers you gave me were too strong for me too handle. I think they have gone to the other world." He gulped softly.

There was a silent pause, in which the air fell silent and heavy with uncertainty.

"The other world, you say?"

"Y-yes, m-m-master."

"Well…your mistake may well be their downfall."

"What do you mean, master?"

"All will be explained in due time. Go now, and await your next orders." Piedmon bowed and left the room.

-----

H-4-T: I know that was very short, but I wanted to get something with this sub-story going as well, as I noticed it was lacking.There will be a sub-plot going throughout, but you might not realise that it is part of the sub-plot because, at points, it will be made into the main plot. So there. Hey, know this. I do not own Digimon, but I do own the master, Elendil, the language etc...

Bi!


End file.
